


The Domestic Adventures Of Brian And Nick

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 30Days Prompt Challenge sort of, Domestic Brian/Nick, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2020, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic otp, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: "You are the good and I need a little good in my life. Cause without it there's an awful lot of darkness."
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Waking Up Together

Waking Up Together

It was their first morning waking up together.

And it wasn’t supposed to be like that.

The sound of rain hitting constantly against the window was what had woken Nick up, a tangle of sweet dreams that he had been almost reluctant to depart from. A bolt of light cut the darkness of the room, reflecting suitcases and boxes that were still waiting to be opened and organized.

It was their first morning in their new house. His and Brian’s new house, the one that they looked for months. The one that they hoped and believed it was going to be their home.

Finally.

Both had already walk over the line of forties and, yet, it felt as though they were just starting to live their lives at fullest: the years left behind in the past, what and how they lived until that breathtaking moment in time when they had decided to be together once and for all, felt and seemed like as if someone else had lived through it: different Brian and Nick that had managed to survive without half of their heart and soul, scraping to have a little love in their lives and fallen into something that had been the farthest thing from what real love was.

Yet, they had managed to survive.

Yet, they had managed to find each other all over again, a second chance that not many people would ever be able to be blessed with.

Yet, they were now together, and it felt like that day would never really come: nights and nights had been spent from bed to bed, dreading the moment that morning would come because it would mean that it was time to be separated.

Not this time.

Not that morning. Or the morning after. Or the after again.

And, yet, Nick couldn’t help but feeling sad. No, maybe sad wasn’t the right choice. He felt betrayed by the weather, that raining and gloomy sky that wasn’t supposed to be like that on that morning. There should had been the sun, smiling so heavenly down to this new couple that was finally getting their happy ending. It should...

“Stop it.”

Nick turned around, quite surprised to hear a voice instead than only his inner one, and met Brian’s still sleepy blue eyes. And his heart melted all over again because it wasn’t a dream.

It was so damn true.

“I’m not really doing anything.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“How can you even say it when you were sleeping just one second ago?”

“I could hear your mind very loudly.” Brian explained, as if that was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. And maybe, Nick thought, it wasn’t as much far-fetched by the truth because he was so damn sure that Brian had some sort of power, especially when it came to him.

“So, tell me: what I was doing?”

Brian smiled, prepping himself a little up so that he could face Nick; he leaned his face on his hand while the other started to trace Nick’s naked skin with just the tip of the fingers. It was true, then. He hadn’t just dreamed that moment, he hadn’t just hold on to that scenario so that he could go through life and reality.

It was really happening.

“You were sad because you wanted this moment to be as perfect as you had imagined for all those years. You wanted us to be woke up by the sun, windows open so that we could hear the sound of the ocean and we could spend all morning soaking up in the warmth and in each other.”

Nick sighed, although he didn’t know it was because that had been his fantasy or because Brian had been able to read his mind, somehow. Sometimes Nick wondered if he had fallen in love with some kind of Harry Potter.

“Kind of.”

Brian just smiled, leaning over and leaving a butterfly kiss on Nick’s shoulder. “You’ve missed the whole point.”

“And what is the whole point?”

“The whole point... – Brian started to say as, with a slow and languish move, he shifted so that he could cover Nick with his body. A shiver ran down Nick’s spine, his hands moving to meet Brian’s skin as lightning, coming from the outside’s storm, danced on his face, revealing a beauty that almost had Nick with no breath or heartbeat. -... is that it’s not a fantasy anymore. It’s real. We get to wake up each day side by side, in a bed that we chose together. In a bedroom that we decorated together. In a house that it’s going to be not just our home, but the place where we get to start our family.”

“When you put it in this way...” Nick managed to say, his voice caught up in a ball of emotions and feelings that weren’t easy to digest or let them out in words.

It was really a miracle coming true; a dream that had been stripped off its vest of fantasy and that had been clothed with a cloth of truth and reality. For how long had they longed to be together like that? How many nights had been spent wishing that morning wouldn’t show its head, for it meant that they were destined to be separated once again? They had almost lost hope. They almost gave up the dream of them finally being together, free of those reins that had managed to take them victim of a series of wrong people encountered in their paths.

Not anymore.

“You know what we should be doing, instead?” Brian said, a glimpse of mischief lightening up his blue eyes.

“No.” Nick replied, although he already knew where that line of thoughts was trailing towards.

“We should celebrate.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Brian didn’t reply at first. At least, not with audible words. He simply smiled, that precious and rare smile that Nick had learned that it belonged to him and that no one had ever been able to be graced with it, before leaning down and starting to leave a trail of butterfly kisses upon Nick’s skin: he started from Nick’s forehead, slowly descending on his eyelids and jawline, avoiding his lips and making Nick sighing with a pan of frustration mixed with longing for more. And Brian heard that silent prayer, his lips pausing for a second longer on that particular spot on his neck that he had learned it was so sensitive and able to make Nick fall in his web of desire and surrender.

“I might have something...”

“You do?” Nick almost breathed out, his hands caressing Brian’s back, feeling the reaction underneath his fingertips.

Brian’s lips travelled down, now resting upon Nick’s chest.

“Maybe.”

And maybe, Nick thought as Brian’s lips and kisses travelled down once more, that was an even more perfect way to celebrate their first morning together.


	2. Cooking Together

Cooking Together

The night was still young outside, moon and stars seemed to be still waiting for the sky to turn into its darkest shade of blue, believing that otherwise no one was going to look up and be amazed by their brightness and colors. Music was flying through all the rooms of the house, sitting quietly by the ocean and letting its walls be sung to sleep by the sounds of a lullaby created by the waves; only one voice raised up, singing along the notes of a famous song and, if one wanted to know where it originated, he should had to follow it through halls and windows, through living and dining room, to find it dancing to the rhythm in the kitchen. Nick was the owner of that voice, although its tone had long forgotten to be happy and careless amidst the mess that his attempt to cook dinner had become in a matter of minutes.

“It’s not really working the way it should be.” He muttered to himself while looking at the pan that was supposed to boil on the stove.

Supposed was the key word of that night, since nothing had really turned out the way he had imagined when he had decided to cook dinner. And it should had been a surprise, since Brian had been the one that had taken upon himself the role of the cook of the house.

Nick sighed and, in a fist of frustration, took everything and threw it in the sink: the ball of glued spaghetti looked back at him almost as if it was mocking his own failure.

It should had been easy, right?

Wrong.

Absolutely and completely wrong.

If there were a scale of wrongness, that night would had hit the first prize for centuries. How could it be possible not to get right a simple dish like spaghetti and sauce?

“Honey, I’m home!” Brian’s voice came from the front door and, just for one fragment of second, Nick all forgot about the dinner. No matter what, no matter the state or sound of it, Brian’s voice had always that magical clam effect on his restless soul: even with things as trivial as not being able to cook dinner, Nick knew that it was going to be just alright.

While drying his hands on an already wet and dirty towel, Nick gave a final look at what was supposed to be a romantic idea and marched out of the kitchen, hoping that it would all magically disappear when they would be back. Brian was almost in the middle of the hall, puzzled and confused when he hadn’t got back a response from Nick and imagined all those sorts of things that might had happened while he had been gone and...

“Hey.” Nick’s soft greeting managed to steal Brian’s mind away from those thoughts, as the younger came closer and placed his lips on his cheek, leaving a quick kiss.

Nick smelled like home and, for a moment, Brian just inhaled and savored it, almost wishing he could steal and bottle that sensation for those seconds, in the longest and farthest future possible, when they wouldn’t be together.

“Sorry I’m late. – Brian murmured. – My therapist was running late with all the appointment and I had to wait almost an hour before finally entering. And, obviously, there was so much traffic on the way back home and, of course, my phone died while I was trying to text you.”

“Wait, you actually sat and waited?” Nick asked, his eyebrow raised as though he couldn’t really believe it. And he didn’t, obviously, because he knew Brian better than anyone else in the world and there was just one thing that frustrated and annoyed him the most: people being late; people making other wait for them, as though their time wasn’t precious or as if they didn’t have nothing much more interesting and important to do instead of waiting for them.

“What was I supposed to do?”

“The Brian I knew would have come back home, fuming and protesting about the importance of being on time.” Nick replied, trying not to give away his real intentions. It was so much funnier that way.

“The Brian... – Brian almost fell into Nick’s trap, stopping himself as he realized that his boyfriend was just making fun of him. - ... The Brian who knew his boyfriend was up to something and wanted to give him some more time.”

“Me? Up to something? Not really.”

“Not really, so?”

“Nope. You’re totally wrong.”

“Am I? – Brian mumbled, trying to get a glimpse behind Nick, towards the kitchen. But Nick’s tall figure blocked his view and he had a vague guess about it. – So, what did you do while I was gone?”

“Nothing.” Nick’s reply was too quick, almost as if he had wanted to cover up something.

And oh, if he really wanted to cover something!

“Oh, so nothing at all?” Brian asked again, his tone lowering to a husky whisper.

“Nothing at all. Just me and my games.”

“So, if I go in the kitchen, I’m gonna find it all clean like I left it this morning?”

“Well... actually... - Nick couldn’t help but stuttering, trying to find a way to escape the trap that Brian had perfectly set up for him. He was bound to fall into it, unless... unless he used a card that had always worked for him. - ... why don’t I run you a bath? You must be so tired...” Nick said, taking Brian’s hand and pushing him to follow as he started to lead them towards their bedroom.

“I don’t want a bath.”

“How about a shower? You must be...”

“Do you think I smell?”

“No, no. Of course not.” Nick’s tone was full of panic, his mind scrabbling to find a way to keep Brian out of the kitchen. It wasn’t as though he thought that Brian would make fun of him, he already knew that cooking wasn’t one of his strongest suits. It wasn’t as though Brian wasn’t going to appreciate the gesture, it was quite the contrary.

So why was he so afraid?

Why was he so scared about it? It was just a dinner gone utterly wrong, but it wasn’t as though Brian was going to leave him for something so mundane like that.

Was he? Could he? 

Maybe that was Nick’s most secret fear: that never ending dread of not being able to take care of his lover; that endless terror of not being up to someone like Brian, someone who knew exactly how to turn something simple as dinner into something romantic and complex, as though as he had been secretly a top chef hidden behind the clothes of a popstar. Maybe Nick was just afraid that, out of the blue, one day Brian was going to realize how useless he was and was going to leave him behind, breaking off all their promises.

Breaking all his promises of never leaving Nick ever again.

“Nick, what are you hiding?”

“Nothing!”

Brian crossed his arms, taking up that expression that always made him look so much alike his older cousin. Man, why were those two related and why had them been thrown into Nick’s life? “Nick, what’s really going on? I’m kinda getting worried here...”

Nick sighed, his eyes trying to avoid looking directly at Brian. “Well... the thing is... I kinda wanted to do something for you.”

“That’s sweet. – Brian’s voce rounded around the ball of emotions stocking up in his throat. It had been so long since someone had tried to surprise him, he had always been the one doing small gestures here and there. It felt good. It felt weird and good all wrapped up together. – But you shouldn’t have. It’s not even our anniversary.”

“I know. But I wanted to.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure...”

“That’s kind the problem, though. – Nick interrupted Brian long before he could make other compliments that he didn’t feel he deserved at the moment. – It kinda... it’s a disaster.”

“Ehi. – Brian whispered, standing on his tiptoes and brushing his lips against Nick’s. – It’s the thought that counts.”

“You’re going to change your mind.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“I won’t.”

“Are we going to keep it up forever?” Nick asked, although his face couldn’t hide the smile. After all, it wasn’t a really big deal or disaster, not like the whole turkey affair of the previous Thanksgiving.

That had been such a disaster, and it didn’t need to be remembered.

“You know I can go on for long.” Brian’s eyes lightened up with that mischievous light that it only belonged to Nick, and it always made him feel as the world stopped its run and was just staring only at them.

“I do know that.” Nick replied with the same tone in the voice, wishing that they would just all forget about his disaster and take that matter in the bedroom.

“So, maybe, you should just tell me what’s going on and then...” Brian’s voice trailed off, fingertips played with the hem of Nick’s shirt and a spark of pleasure started to raise its head up.

“... and you promise you’re not going to make fun of me?”

“When have I ever made fun of you?”

“Mh... Do I have to list them alphabetically or chronically?”

Brian looked at Nick puzzled and confused. “How can you list them alphabetically?”

“Well, that’s easy. – Nick replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world. – A, the time you made fun of me because I said _resign_ ; B, the time...”

“Ehi, I wasn’t the only one that time!”

“You were still part of it, so it counts.”

Brian rolled his eyes, wondering if he was frustrated or if that only managed to increase his love for that man. Probably the latter, although sometimes Nick did manage to frustrate him. Well, probably most of the times but that was something that was part of Nick’s charm: he was so totally and completely adorable and annoying at the same time.

“Nick, I’m going in the kitchen whether you tell me what’s going on or not.”

Nick sighed loudly, finally resigned to tell the truth no matter the consequences. “I wanted to make you dinner.”

Nick led him to the kitchen, where his efforts and failure still waited there to be observed and witnessed: the sink was full to the brink with pots; spaghetti could be found around the stove, with small glimpses of red sauces, as it was the set of a crime scene. 

“Oh Nicky...” Brian just said, tenderness and affection coming through his voice.

“You’re always the one cooking and I wanted to try and do something nice and romantic.”

“You do make breakfast, though.”

“It’s not that requires a lot of effort.”

“Probably. But it’s still the most important meal of the day.”

“When you put it like that...” Nick just whispered, his spirits lifted up a little as a shadow of a smile finally seemed to come back on his face because Brian always seemed to make him feel as if he wasn’t that failure and that useless as he always tended to feel.

And that was why he really, really loved that man. With a swift move, Nick put his arms around Brian’s waist, taking him by surprise as his lips covered Brian’s, locking him in a kiss that tasted as a thank you and adoration, a humbling devotion that was always so hard and difficult to put in words.

“Thank you.”

“Wait to thank me.” Brian said, a mischievous light beaming inside those blue eyes. The idea had suddenly formed in his mind, as soon as he had heard about Nick’s intentions and the tenderness of the thought behind that simple gesture: he had always been the one coming up with big and small surprises, always worried that, if he didn’t show the depth of his love and emotions, people would soon turn away from him. And that fear hadn’t left even with Nick, whose affection and devotion had managed not to falter through years, decades and bad decisions. Through heartache and pain, and he was mostly the one to blame for all of it.

“What do you have in mind, sir?” Nick asked, almost scared and afraid to know what Brian had come up with within the span of a few seconds.

“I’m... – Brian started to say, breaking the hug off and starting to roll up the sleeves of his sweater. – I’m gonna teach you how to make pasta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it's taking me to write this damn story. Sadly, real life is turning out to be a real pain in the ass and it's hard to focus on something like writing when hard times dont want to leave you alone. So, I do apologize and hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, although I know it's not my best.   
> I'll try to be more consistent with updates and, hopefully, even finishing up all the stories I've left abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I really shouldn't be starting a new project, given the amount of stories that are still waiting to be finished. But I needed something to force me out a terrible writing block and, most importantly, a happy escape for a lot of things happening in real life. So, one day, I stumbled across this 30daysDomesticOtpChallenge and I thought it would be fun using the prompts to just write something.  
> And that's how this story was born.


End file.
